Reminisce of Amorousness : the three shot
by defensive.writer
Summary: This three-shot takes you on the rollercoaster ride of how Minerva McGonagall & Albus Dumbledore met each other. When they met, they didn't think that what they did afterwards would've come to this. Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Reminisce of Amorousness**

_the three-shot_

_Part One_

**April 22****nd**** 1932**

Many people look down upon many things. One of the things many people look down upon is me. Yes, they call me a 'thing' like I'm a piece of wood on the road, forgotten. Yes, they look upon me with disgrace. I don't appreciate the looks, the way they talk about me behind my back.

Even my pals have turned their backs on me. They're not usually the ones called _backstabbers._ But, my world has changed since they were the first people to know. They were first people to know why the whole wizarding world, or should I say Hogwarts, frown down on me.

Although I must say I shouldn't think it started when I spilled my guts to them, all of this started when I got into the situation I am in today. Some people say I should be ashamed of myself, but I'm not. Am I going to hell for what I did? Should I really be taken away from the school I call home? I don't know, but I know one thing and one thing only: I am at the breaking point, at the tip of the ice berg.

-

**April 22****nd**** 1932**

**6:25 p.m.**

Walking down the painting filled corridors of Hogwarts was different from the last time I walked them. I felt alone even though I wasn't. People who were so called my pallies or my classmates pointed, looked, and talked behind my back as I walked with Defense Against the Dark Arts book against my breasts.

I was striding towards Headmaster McKinley office. I had committed a crime and I had to suffer the consequences. Maybe, I won't… if only I confess. But I'll get thrown out. No, I can't do that. And I if I don't confess, I'll get my accomplice, who was part of the whole thing – but basically a good guy– in trouble. He would never be able to show himself to the magical community again.

I blew my dark brunette bangs out of my eyes as I thought (like that helped). As I pondered on the situation, I couldn't help but feel stuck. I was… I was… I was stuck. I continued to strut through the halls of the second floor with my head held high. I was ready for whatever that was going to get me in the end, even though I wasn't.

**6:28 p.m.**

My pace quickened as a crowd began to besiege me like an entourage. I still had my head held high and my hair the way he likes it. My bangs were almost covering my eyes, and my hair about two inches past my shoulders. Straight, silky, different it was.

It was the early to middle 30's. You were supposed to be happy and saying stupid slang that was unknown to correct English. Dancing with your hair in curls as you dance to a swell beat. Snap to the little jazz band; not I. I looked at this as just a phase of the world; a contagious and vexatious fad that spreads from muggle to wizard.

I resisted you see. My friends gave in to it so easily; they broke down and became what I despise today. Since I declaimed against it with my individuality, he saw it as strength in me, in a woman. Of course, I'm only 16 and three months shy of 17, and people almost never call that womanhood. But, I see it as womanhood when a man loves you.

You have to think about this though, who can resist love, your true love? Answer me that gal? I never thought a look could've turned into something more. One smile, one wink, one grin, one touch, one kiss, one intimate moment could lead you to a sentence of mercy.

**6:31 p.m.**

Damn. I'm late. One minute late. That minute can cost me more than life it self. I needed to be there in less than a minute for them to hear my plea. I ran. I was on the 3rd floor and I needed to get to the 5th. I clutched my book closer to my chest as I raced the clock. People looked at my robes as it swayed in the wind that I was making with my jogging as I passed them. I was like lightening, striking every corner the school's architect designed.

Finally making it to the fifth floor, I bumped into my number one enemy beside the Headmaster. I glared at her, not even saying her name. I passed her without touching shoulders, heading towards Headmaster's office. I appeared in the front of the statues that guarded the office within 30 seconds. Like I said, I was like lightening. I stood in front of the stone figure trying to calm myself; regaining my normal breathing and heart beat.

I never thought of ending my education this way, or ending my education at all. How was I going to become a teacher now? I was an 'O' student and I loved all my classes. It's funny how I only go to my classes to watch the teachers teach and their teaching styles.

I just stood there in front of the statues not ready to go in. How was I going to do this? I took a deep breath and said the password. The two statues moved as though they were alive and there waiting for me was a stairway. They led up to the office where I was to go next. I started to walk up the circular stairs and headed towards my damnation.

At last, I had made it to the top and knocked on the door, hesitantly. I continued to knock on the thick wood door until a male's voice answered: "Enter Miss McGonagall." I took one everlasting step, or so it felt, and entered…

-

Once I stepped over the threshold of the office, my breathing ceased. There I saw him. The one I love… the reason why I'm in this trap. I looked into his ocean blue eyes. They had a little twinkle in them. The kind of twinkle that said, "Don't worry, we'll get through this." You know that kind of twinkle that made you melt.

I quickly looked away from him trying to hide my blushed cheeks. I know I am being a child, a stupid adolescent, but just the thought of him… I took a deep breath and looked at the Headmaster. He's not really the Headmaster, just the temporary replacement. For the past two months he's been filling in for the real Headmaster. Although I think he should be one; he has all the ignorance of one. I have sworn to keep my mouth shut about how I feel about him. I have sworn to keep quiet on my opinion.

'Headmaster' McKinley only stared as I looked at him with a determined facial expression. I showed no fear. He just sat there… Was he waiting on me to say something? We continued to be silent. I looked at the blue-eyed, blonde beauty. We looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, headmaster, I'm here so we can determine my – our – punishment," I said with a sure voice.

'Headmaster' McKinley replied yes and started to talk. More like babble though. I heard the words: punishment, waiting for the minister, how both of us are irresponsible, blah, blah, and blah. I wasn't really listening anyway, so who cares? I don't actually and I think my opinion is as good as sickles.

**6:45 p.m.**

The red flickering flamboyant flames violently changed into a lime green as a man with a long black beard appeared through them. The minister had arrived and fashionably late. Oh how a courteous of him, not. I just looked as the current Headmaster and Minister shook hands and said their hellos.

Finally, McKinley decided to introduce us to the minister, my love and me. I just shook the minister's hand and looked at him. I didn't say a word. He must've gotten the message that I didn't like him after a while of still shaking my hand.

"Well, ahem, nice to me both of you, but sadly I am not here to be jolly and such. We are here to discuss a very serious matter. Don't you think so Headmaster?"

"Yes, I do. To be exact –"

"He's not the real Headmaster, you know."

"Minerva!"

"What – I mean, he isn't."

"Gosh. Not now Minnie."

"Well why not? Someone –"

"Excuse me? Did I just here her call you Minnie?" the minister interrupted.

I wanted to say keep your nose out of people's business, but in this case, he has to. I sighed and my stomach churned. We were in very deep crap now and the conversation hadn't really got started yet. My mouth began to dry as my eyes began to water. The minister began to sigh.

"This is worst than we thought Malcolm. We have to make sure this doesn't get into the public -"

"Yes, yes, I know, I know. Portraits, don't say a word about this -"

"– We have to keep this hidden. We can't even have this in records anywhere -"

"- And I mean it. No student is to know about this, nor the ghosts. Especially that troublemaker Peeves."

"– Okay. Since we have that covered let's get down to business," they both said at the same time, "And now to you two. We have to settle this right."

I rolled my eyes as they stopped their ramblings to one another. I looked at him. Yes, that him. His eyes danced with amusement as he watched the two older men converse with one another in an odd manner. I smirk flirtatiously as I saw him look at them, trying to catch his eye. I did.

**7:10 p.m.**

"Ahem. We have come to the conclusion of your punishment, not only Miss McGonagall's, but Mr. Dumbledore's too. Today, April the 22nd, 1932, I hereby revoke Albus Dumbledore's teaching license. To clarify, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore can no longer teach at any of the English's Wizardry and Witchcraft Schools." Albus nodded and understood his punishment while I did not.

The minister turned to me, "Now, you Miss McGonagall. I am very disappointed at you. You have received top marks, if not the highest on your O.W.L.'s and you're planning on going into teaching, but you've committed this… this scandal. Even though I think highly of you," I snorted, "I have heard about your troublemaking here. Again, I am very disappointed."

"You've already told me that much," I interrupted, "So, if you think so highly, why won't you just let this go. Why won't you just let us go, and never to speak of this again? We won't get caught another time. Albus and I obviously kept this a secret for this long. And do you know why? Because we –"

"Miss McGonagall! There will be no more talking heard from you. I advise you -"

"No, no Professor. It is okay."

The crazy loon who calls himself the Minister of Magic looks at me and sighs.

"Minerva McGonagall, you are guilty for leading a teacher on –"

"What! I did not –" I jumped up instantaneously.

"– Please let me talk Miss –"

"– Let me explain first!"

I felt as though I was ready to pounce on him if he said anything else that wasn't true. I had my fists balled up to my side. Just as I was about to raise my fist to connect to his jaw, I felt someone grab me from behind and whisper in my ear. They were telling me to calm down.

"Ahem. As I was saying, your headmaster and I think it is best that you… that you…"

"Come on Minister. Say it. I know you are."

I looked at Albus confused as he let go of me.

"Minerva McGonagall you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**7:30 p.m.**

My heart is racing along with my legs. The walls, doors, corridors, are a blur, a fuzzy substance in my eye. The halls were deserted by now. Everyone had left from dinner and was now in the dorms. I am glad for that, but confused at the recent confrontation.

As I ran through the hallway after hearing my sentencing, I felt as though my world had crashed, my dreams were crumbling… and it finally settled to the bottom. I felt like as I stepped on the crumbled crash, I couldn't gather up the pieces that were under my feet. I knew my life was over, my education, and if this got out my social status would go lower than it already is.

I stopped in the middle of a hallway, more like a corridor. I have now come in tune with the surroundings. I am surrounded by darkness and my pupils can't seem to adjust to it. I keep blinking as my breathing try to come to normality. My legs are shaking and I feel them give out. I fall and hit the ground. I faint.

-


	2. Chapter 2

_Part Two_

**April 22****nd ****1932 **

**9:23 p.m.**

I opened my eyes carefully. Opening them up, I hoped what had just happened was just a dream. A dream that was a wish my heart didn't make. As my pupils adjusted and my eye lids fluttered, I stretched. My hands hit something hard. I looked up to see a book on a pillow. I then realized that I was on a bed. I sat up, but too quickly because I started to get lightheaded. I stayed in that position until the queasiness was over.

Finally, I picked up the book. And felt the texture of it. It felt like… it felt like… It was. I looked at the cover of it and it read: **DO NOT TOUCH MY JOURNAL/DIARY/FEELINGS OF CONSENT BOOK. This is Minnie's.** I laughed silently. This was mine. This was my journal or diary or feeling of consent book. I remember when I wrote that and what I wrote in it. It was all a lie what I wrote. Just to make my life seem more interesting, even though in the end it became the most interesting.

There was a soft splatter of knocking on the door to my dormitory room. I got up and inched it open. There looking at me with worried eyes and lips ready for condolences were my best friends, or so I hope. I sighed, exaggerating the end of it and let them in. They gradually walked in and sat on the bed where they just stared at me until someone opened their mouths to talk.

"Minnie, Albus ran after you. He's the one who carried you to the dorms. We then carried you up here to your bed. After that, we decided that you need to review the year, since you know…you're leaving," Marian said slowly.

"OH MINNIE!" My other best friend Miranda ran to me and we hugged.

Marian joined us eventually and tears started to come from each and every one of us. We stopped, sniffed, and disjointed. We looked at each other's faces and laughed. I looked at my two best friends whom I thought had abandoned me when I needed them the most. Now, I saw that they didn't abandon me, just didn't know what to do. They were lost. They were just being… humans. That's all they were being.

Marian brought the feeling of consent book over to me and placed it in my hand. I sighed and she nodded. I nodded back and looked at Miranda. She smiled a smile of encouragement. Telling myself to do it, I opened the book and grinned goofily at the smell rising from it. It smelled like it has always smelled. It smelled… I dunno… it just smelled good to me. I looked at the two women standing in front of me and smiled at them; they smiled back.

I reached out to hug them again when something fell out of the book. I picked it up and it was a picture. It was a picture of us. The 3 M's, they called us and the three M's we'll stay. I felt my cheeks go wet and I saw that theirs had gone wet too. We laughed, again. And this time, after we finished the raindrops from our eyes, my two best friends left. They knew I needed some time alone, knowing that tonight was my last night here at Hogwarts.

-

**10:00 p.m.**

I flipped through the pages slowly, reminiscing over the way I wrote and how excited I was. I blinked back the unwanted tears. I was unsteady on my feet, so sat down. I turned back to the first page. I breathed in and out like the breath I took earlier at the prognosticated meeting. My hands trembled over the page and indented words of ink. My eyes wandered back up to the first line, the first date, the first lie.

What I had written was the basic truth with some twists. How I met Albus was right, but how he talked to me as a lie. Within the entry I had said that Albus winked at me and gave me a sly smirk. He said he loved my name and Malcolm Malcolm's name was weird but in a good way and that it could be cooler than ice in the future. That Albus could be so corny at times.

I continued to read on to a part that sent my senses flying and churned my intestines. It was _the_ part in which that told how attracted I was to Albus, the new Transfiguration at Hogwarts. It told how he had an assistant, Bob, who was a best friend and that I thought they were two peas in a pod, a total package.

I closed my eyes and swallowed my vomit that had built up in my throat. I started to think about my foolish and girlish accusations about the new teacher in the beginning of the year had led me to where I was now. I am not proud of what I did now. Though, I do not regret it.

I reopened the books lowly and came to an entry within the same month the first one was in, September. This one was about a week or so after, the week I started to notice that the other girls were getting attention than me and I thought that they weren't his type. These girls were the girls with curls, the girls that pranced around in front of his face. It was the entry I had started to get jealous in. Jealousy was the trait that drove me to the next thing I did.

Within the next entry I read, I had asked my best friends to make me over. They enjoyed redoing my hair, my style, my look. I remember back in the summer I noticed that they were becoming one with the fad that I had implored them not to give in to. And now that I think about it, maybe they got into it the same way I did, through jealousy. They were jealous of how the guys were looking at the other girls, jealous of the way the other girls got treated and jealous…jealous of everything.

I felt a tear trying to break through my strong barrier I had built while reading my old journal. So many old feelings were rushing back. So many old confusions, confessions, lies, and deceptions! Before I had known it, I had let out a lonely sob. I looked around the room to see if I had woken anyone up, there wasn't a soul in the room. I smiled knowing that my best friends had cleared it out for me.

My tears had suddenly cleared up and I started to read my journal again. It had seemed that the next entry I wrote was full of excitement. Most of the handwriting was in scribbles but I could understand it.

My scribbles were telling of how zealous I was. I had just found out that Albus was having tutoring for people who were having trouble in Transfiguration. I then start to notice that my handwriting was becoming clearer. I had said that I couldn't go to tutoring because I was one of the top students of my class. Then, I had said I was going to start to fail on purpose just to get close to him.

When I read that I got furious with myself. I stood up and kicked my bed sending immediate pain shooting through my whole body.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid', I thought._

The tutoring sessions is what started it all. But on October 31st was when things got out of hand at one the helping lessons. That tutoring period, I had kissed Albus. I could remember it like it was yesterday…

_Flashback_

_The cup had finally turned into a book with feathers on it. I opened the feather-bounded book and doves flew out. I jumped as they continued to flow out of the book and fly around the room in white waves. Albus laughed at me and clapped._

"_Well done Minerva."_

"_Thank you Albus."_

"_Well, I think we're done for today."_

_Albus closed the book and turned it back into a cup full of feathers. I just stared at the cup as he continued to talk. Before I had known it, I had zoned out. My mind was completely somewhere else and my eyes were glazing over. My brain was entering another world, full of doves and imagination. There were fairies and talking animals. Our houses' mascots were real and we were nymphs of some kind learning from them. I was looking directly at a lion with a face of Albus. So beautiful he was. I could hear him calling my name: "Minerva…MINERVA!"_

_I jumped out of my trance. I blinked and saw Albus looking at me strange, like he was pondering about something. He sat down next to me and felt my forehead with the back of his hand. He looked into my eyes and asked me were I okay. I nodded. And then something happened that I thought never would happen._

_Albus cupped my cheek. I felt how soft and smooth his hands were as he rubbed his thumb against my cheek lovingly. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning into his hand. He whispered my name again, this time his voice was soft and husky. I whispered his. I heard him lean in and I did too. Before I could think, I acted. I was kissing my professor like we were lovers._

"_Hey, Al! Oh…oops. Sorry."_

_We quickly jumped apart to see Albus' friend and teacher assistant, Bob, run out of the classroom. I looked at Al who looked worried and got up. I stumbled and tripped while running out of the classroom. I can't believe what I had just done._

_End of flashback_

_-_

**1:05 a.m.**

Thunder interrupted me and my reminisce of the past. I shook my head and looked out the window. It was starting to rain. I walked over to the window with the diary still in my hand. My fingers touched the fogged up glass. It was ice cold. I leaned my head against it and looked out towards the lake. There was so much rain pouring down that you could hardly see it or the baby willow tree.

I sat on the small chair next to the window and reopened the book. I came to the entry that was dated November 13th. It was the Friday that we went to Hogsmeade and Albus and I first speaking since the day we had kissed back in October. That day we expressed our feelings towards each other.

I had no idea that the conversation was going to lead us to other secret meetings and non-mundane conversing. And that there were going to be cryptic messages every time our eyes met. The only people that knew about all of this were my friends and Bob. They were actually the ones who helped us keep it underground; they were cheering it seemed like it…well, at first.

**-**

**2:35 a.m.**

It was almost 2:40 in the morning and I was still reading my little journal. I had covered all of our secret dates and lies to our acquaintances that surrounded us. I was on the entry before the last. It was the day we got caught. It was the day all of our hard work started falling down slowly. That day was the slowest day of my life. From the moment we got caught to the moment I was called to the office to get reprimanded was at a slow pace. That day I was the worst day of my life.

_Flashback_

_I was meeting Albus at our usual spot, in the classroom that had gotten burnt up before the first Hogsmeade trip. Everyone had forgotten about it, even the teachers that were supposed to repair it. I was running late. I had a gut feeling this was going to mess us up, but I wanted to see him so bad. I jogged into the classroom, not seeing that Valencia Robertson was following me._

_I closed the door behind me once I got in. Albus rushed up to me and started kissing me everywhere on my face. He held my face in his hands. _

"_Where have you been Minnie, my love?"_

"_I'm sorry, I woke up late and-"_

"_That's okay. We need to talk Minerva."_

"_What?"_

"_Minnie, I think someone's on to us."_

"_What!"_

"_I know…it's just…be careful when you talk and where."_

"_Okay."_

_I leaned in to give him a kiss. He gave in quickly to the kiss. I could feel the passion in his kisses. It made me melt. Right when I was beginning to get into the symbol of affection, the door slammed open. I gasped and hopped out of Albus' grip. I looked behind us and saw Valencia Robertson with her mouth open and a furious facial expression upon her face. She was full of rage._

"_I KNEW IT! YOU ! I'M TELLING HEADMASTER MCKINELY!" _

_And with that she slammed the door. I was pretty sure she was running towards the headmaster's office at full speed. All I could do was stand there and stare at the door that was burnt so many days ago. I felt a soft sob come from me. Albus held me, not even running after is infuriated student that was going to ruin our whole relationship. I don't want us to be broken apart. I love him._

_End of flashback_

_-_

**2:40 a.m.**

As I fell back out of the flashback, I couldn't help but wonder if Albus would've ran after her, what would've happened. There were millions of questions popping into my head. What if…Why…When… But now, it doesn't matter. In a matter of hours, I will be leaving Hogwarts, forever.

I silently closed the diary, not wanting to see it for a moment. I looked outside again. It was no longer pouring, it was just drizzling. The rain might've stopped, but my tears haven't. Memories flash through my bran of the past year. The pain, the miscommunication, the tears, the love, the joy, the friendships, the backstabbing, the _everything_ as racing trying to be the last to pop into my brain to make me feel worse.

And one of the memories did. It was of the first time at Hogsmeade. The one moment in which everybody who was part of the whole complicity was at one place, at one time. I wiped my tears with my robes and reopened the journal to the last entry, April 12th:

_**April 12**__**th**__** 1932**_

_Yesterday, Albus and I got caught in the act. Today, we were called to the Headmaster's office. There the Headmaster told us when the punishment was to take place for our actions. During all of this I stayed silent. I don't' even think I breathed. I just took the reprimand like a woman._

_Ever since yesterday, my friends haven't talked to me. I can't believe they would turn their backs on me like they have. How am I supposed to stay in one piece without them or without Albus? I don't know. Today, I thought I was going crazy. Now, I realize, I am._

**-**

**3:00 a.m.**

Closing the book, I sighed. That was the last entry. I stood up and stretched. I slowly walked over to my bed and lied down. I laid the book right next to me. I snuggled up to my pillow and cried. I remembered the past week and a half and remembered feeling lonely like I do now. I remembered the rumors about me being pregnant and wanting to take Albus' money and that's why I started flirting with him. There were so many rumors going around about what was happening that only a third of them were close to the real thing.

Tears were flowing unto my pillow so quickly that it almost matched the pouring rain from the earlier rainstorm. I thought about the agony I will face tomorrow. I thought might as well fall asleep until the Dawn opens her eyes and comes out with her rosy cheeks. I continued into think until my thoughts took me to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews! I hope to have more!


	3. Chapter 3

_Part Three_

**April 23****rd**

**10:45 a.m.**

I felt someone tugging me awake. They were yelling my name, but I refused to get up. My dream was so real, so flamboyant with it wild colors and so unique in its own way. I never wanted to wake up from it. My reality is too depressing for me.

"Minnie, Minnie! Wake up! You were supposed to be at the headmaster's office at 10:30!"

"What time is it now?"

"10:45!"

"Wake me up at 11:00."

"Ugh, move over Marian. Let I, Miranda the Great, do this."

I felt my bedcovers slide off of me and ice old water piercing my skin. I screamed and rolled out of bed. I landed with a nice thump. I groaned and the others laughed. I moaned, "Not funny," but they continued to laugh at me. Great, just great.

**11:10 a.m.**

I am forty minutes late to the meeting. Marian and Miranda filled me in on the reason for the meeting. Last night Albus begged for another confrontation, he even invited my parents. As I thought about him and my parents, I started to get sick in the stomach.

I levitated my trunk and cast a spell on it to follow me. Then, I ran. I ran all the way to the seventh floor just to run into him. I landed on my back and him sill standing, smiling at me. He had the widest grin on his face. He helped me up and hugged me to death. He didn't care that everyone was staring at us. He started kissing me all over my face and laughing. I was in such a shock. I pushed him off; his grin fell automatically.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything! Why are you acting so happy when it's the end for both of us?"

"Minerva, it's not the end!"

"What? What are you talking about, Albus?"

"I talked to the headmaster."

"Yeah, I know. What happened? Did I miss it? Are my parents mad? Are they going to kill me?"

"Minerva, calm down. You're hyperventilating."

He was right, I was hyperventilating.

"Okay, can you please explain to me what you're talking about?"

"Minerva, you can stay here. I'm the one who has to go. I can only come back when you've graduated."

I was speechless. There were a plethora of questions racing through my head. They were asking the obvious, but I still couldn't comprehend what he was saying. So my answer was: "Huh?" He explained again, but this time slower. Once I got it, I screamed.

I couldn't believe it. I was ecstatic! I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I didn't care that the whole school of Hogwarts was watching us. I stopped kissing him to gasp. I grabbed trunk and opened it. I pulled out the journal of so many lies to myself, confessions, love, and regret. I looked at for a second and kissed it. I got a quill and some ink and ran. I heard Albus call my name, but I didn't respond.

**11:35 a.m.**

I arrived at the library out of breath and my mind racing. My vision was blurry, but I knew where I was going, straight to the restricted area. I ran past the librarian as she called my name. We all knew it was forbidden to go into the section without a teacher's or the librarian's consent, but this was an emergency.

I went to the farthest, darkest place in the section and sat down on the floor. I placed the quill and ink beside me, and lit up my wand by saying, _Lumos. _I placed my wand next to me; it lit the whole aisle of books. I opened my journal and got my quill and started to write my official last entry in the book of consent.

_**April 23rd 1932**_

_I, Minerva McGonagall, hereby officially make this the last entry in this journal. In this journal contains lies, confessions, love, deception, conceit, and regret. To whom this may concern, I hope you never get into the same situation I have gotten myself into. I am ashamed but loved and hurt but still here. If you happen to find yourself reading this and the diary, you must be feeling the same way I do, overwhelmed. _

_To whom this may concern, I hope you have not gotten yourself into the same situation as I, and I hope you never will. To whom this may concern, this is my closure. Closure to the past year and the old me. I am changing, and I will continue to change to be a better person. To whom this may concern, I hope who have learned from my mistakes. As I look back, I realize that I am reminiscing over amorousness. And I now realize that I should never look to the past, just to the future. _

_Love,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

**The End**

* * *

A/n: I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
